


[Podfic]Devil May Care

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now now, don’t be like that,“ Stiles says, sliding smoothly into the seat beside Derek. He’s wearing a devil-may-care (ha) grin, and Derek has to fight the immediate visceral reaction that it evokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil May Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757677) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bteenwolf%5Ddevilmaycare.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bteenwolf%5Ddevilmaycare.m4b)


End file.
